hamilton_polskafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Alexander Hamilton
Alexander Hamilton - główny bohater musicalu Hamilton. W rzeczywistości był on jednym z ojców założycieli oraz pierwszym sekretarzem skarbu Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Biografia Akt I Alexander Hamilton urodził się na wyspie Nevis w 1755/1757 roku. Jego ojciec opuścił rodzinę w 1765 roku. Matka zmarła, gdy Alexander miał 12 lat. Kiedy Alexander był nastolatkiem, huragan zniszczył miasto, w którym mieszkał. Dzięki znajomościom z prezbiteriańskim pastorem, Hughem Knoxem, wyemigrował do Nowego Jorku ("Alexander Hamilton (P)"), gdzie zainteresował się amerykańską rewolucją. Wtedy też spotkał Aarona Burra ("Aaron Burr, Sir"), a także poznał Johna Laurensa, Markiza de Lafayetta oraz Herkulesa Mulligana, przed którymi zaprezentował swoje ponadprzeciętne zdolności retoryczne ("My Shot"). Razem ze wcześniej poznanymi przyjaciółmi marzy o życiu w wolnej Ameryce ("The Story of Tonight"). Hamilton wdaje się w kłótnię z Samuelem Seabury na temat nadchodzącej rewolucji ("Farmer Refuted") oraz przerywa nadejście wiadomości od króla Anglii, w której król George III obiecuje miłość Ameryce i informuje o zamiarze walki z rewolucją ("You'll be back"). Po wybuchu rewolucji, Hamilton dołącza do wojska i zostaje adiutantem Georga Washingtona ("Right Hand Man"). Zimą 1780 roku Alexander przybywa na bal, na którym to poznaje swoją przyszłą żonę - Elizabeth Schuyler ("A Winter's Ball"). Po przyjęciu często pisują do siebie, a następnie się pobierają ("Helpless"). Starsza siostra Elizabeth także żywi uczucia do Hamiltona, jednak postanawia ukryć je przed Elizą, aby jej nie ranić ("Satisfied"). Po ślubie, Alexander wraca na wojnę i marzy o otrzymaniu dowództwa. Washington jednak odmawia i mianuje generałem Charlesa Lee, a po jego porażce w bitwie, dowództwo przejmuje Lafayette. Lee obraża Washingtona, przez co Hamilton chce go wyzwać na pojedynek, jednak Washington mu stanowczo zakazuje ("Stay Alive"). Charlesa na pojedynek wyzywa bliski przyjaciel Hamiltona - John Laurens. Hamilton zostaje sekundantem Laurensa, a sekundantem Lee zostaje Aaron Burr. Pomimo prób załagodzenia konfliktu dochodzi do pojedynku, który wygrywa Laurens ("Ten Duel Commandments"). Washington za złamanie zakazu wysyła Hamiltona do domu ("Meet Me Inside"), gdzie Hamilton dowiaduje się o ciąży Elizy ("That Would Be Enough"). Po namowie Lafayetta i generała, Hamilton wraca na front, aby zakończyć wojnę w Yorktown ("Yorktown (The World Turn Upside Down)"). Po bitwie, na świat przychodzi pierwszy syn Alexandra - Philip ("Dear Theodosia"). Hamilton wraca do Nowego Jorku, aby skończyć studia oraz rozpocząć karierę prawniczą. W 1787 roku zostaje wybrany na delegata do Konwencji Konstytucyjnej. Razem z Jamesem Madisonem oraz Johnem Jay'em pisze Federalistę. Nowo wybrany prezydent Washington oferuje Alexandrowi posadę sekretarza stanu. Pomimo oporów żony, Hamilton zgadza się ("Non-Stop"). Akt 2 Po powrocie Thomasa Jeffersona z Francji w 1789 roku ("What'd I miss"), Thomas i Hamilton dyskutują nad planem finansowym Hamiltona podczas rządowego spotkania. Prezydent Washington wspiera Alexandra, i doradza mu, aby poszedł na kompromis jeśli chce, żeby jego plan został zaakceptowany przez Kongres ("Cabinet Battle #1"). Syn Hamiltona kończy dziewięć lat, a sam Alexander koresponduje z Angelicą, która doradza mu, że jeśli przekona do swojego planu Thomasa, Kongres także go poprze. Starsza siostra Elizy wraca do Nowego Jorku na wakacje. Mimo próśb rodziny, Alexander nie może pozwolić sobie na urlop ("Take a Break"). Pewnego dnia, samotnego Hamiltona odwiedza Maria Reynolds, opowiada mu o tym, jak źle traktowana jest przez męża, który ją bije i zdradza. Kobieta zaprasza Alexandra do swojego domu, gdzie uwodzi go. Po miesiącu romansu, do Hamiltona przychodzi list z szantażem od męża Marii. Grozi on Hamiltonowi mówiąc, że jeżeli Alexander nie zapłaci mu, o wszystkim dowie się Eliza. Hamilton decyduje się zapłacić Reynoldsowi ("Say No To This"). James Madison oraz Thomas Jefferson zapraszają Alexandra na obiad, podczas którego, mają omówić warunki kompromisu, aby wesprzeć plan Hamiltona. Zdecydują się na poparcie, jeśli Alexander zgodzi się przenieść stolicę z Nowego Jorku nad rzekę Potomac ("Room Where It Happens"). Na kolejnym rządowym spotkaniu, Jefferson i Hamilton dyskutują nad wsparciem Francji w rewolucji francuskiej. Thomas twierdzi, że trzeba pomóc Francuzom, a Alexander uważa, że USA powinno pozostać neutralne. Prezydent ponownie wspiera Hamiltona ("Cabinet Battle #2"). Po odbyciu dwóch kadencji, prezydent Washington decyduje ustąpić ze stanowiska. Alexander pomaga mu w napisaniu odezwy do obywateli ("One Last Time"). Wybory prezydenckie wygrywa John Adams z partii Alexandra. Hamilton nie jest w dobrych stosunkach z nowym prezydentem. Przez swoje zatargi, niszczą autorytet Partii Federalistycznej. Burr, Madison i Jefferson uznają, że to idealny czas, aby zniszczyć Alexandra ("The Adams Administration"). Trójka "demokratycznych republikanów" twierdzi, że odkryła skandal związany ze zdradą kraju i defraudacją pieniędzy państwowych przez Alexandra. W rzeczywistości były to wpłaty Hamiltona na konto Jamesa Reynoldsa. Alexander przyznaje się do romansu, jednak prosi o nieujawnianie skandalu ("We Know"). Hamiltona martwi sytuacja i dręczą wyrzuty sumienia ("Hurricane"). Postanawia opublikować dokument, w którym przyznaje się do romansu, aby ukrócić plotki o defraudacji pieniędzy oraz aby uratować karierę polityczną ("The Reynolds Pamphlet"). Wściekła Eliza pali listy od Hamiltona ("Burn"). Najstarszy syn Alekxandra - Philip, postanawia wyzwać na pojedynek Georga Eackera, który obrażał jego ojca. Niestety Philip zostaje śmiertelnie trafiony ("Blow Us All Away"). Rodzina Hamilton po tragedii, przeprowadza się, a Alexander prosi Elizę o wybaczenie mu zdradzenia jej ("It's Quiet Uptown"). Podczas wyborów prezydenckich w 1800 roku, obywatele są ciekawi na kogo Hamilton zagłosuje. Alexander popiera Thomasa Jeffersona, ponieważ nie chce wygranej Aarona Burra ("The Election of 1800"). Burr rozwcieczony zachowaniem Alexandra wyzywa go na pojedynek ("Your Obedient Servant"). Hamilton decyduje się nie celować w rywala, a strzelić w powietrze. Aaron Burr postanawia oddać strzał, przez co Aleksander umiera ("The World Was Wide Enough"). Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Nie żyjący Kategoria:Ludzie